A dark sky crying to be blue
by Filiola.Fauni
Summary: Set after 8x12. Cristina and Owen had this huge fight and are lost in thoughts about each other. But then somebody who blames Owen for his wife's death threatens Cristina to take revenge. English's not my native language, you know that.
1. Aching for warmer days

1. Aching for warmer days

_If you repeat something over and over again it loses its meaning. You keep making the same mistake over and over again and you stop calling it a mistake. If you just wake up – wake up – wake up – wake up one day you'll forget why. There has to be something to wake you up again. Whispering I love you – I love you – I love you so many times over until you forget what it means. Something has to happen to make you remember. (inspired by Phil Kaye)_

Owen Hunt hovers near the door of the ER hoping for something to happen. He absolutely needs a distraction. He tried doing paper work in a conference room but he simply isn't able to concentrate on anything neither boring paper work nor easy fixing of banal flesh wounds.

His mind would just wander away from his current task to her, to their fight. He replayed that fight over and over again the last night with his back to the woman he loves, hearing her shifting on her side of the bed, knowing she couldn't sleep either, both being too proud to be the first one to speak.

Right now his thoughts don't concentrate on their fight but on nothing and everything at the same time. His mind just jumps from one thought to another: Seeing her with Zola, hearing her laugh with Teddy, watching her break down after he told her the patient that just died under her scalpel was Henry, comforting her, loving her, making her moan in pleasure, burying himself in her, enjoying the music-like sound when she laughed, laughing with her, and then again feeling the surprising joy when she told him she was pregnant, his hopes being broken, holding her hand while she aborted their child, not being able to process that this, his dream of a little family with her, would never come true.

He is hurt, deeply hurt, broken, helpless, completely at a loss, desperate and, oh, still so desperately in love with her.

His heart is just carrying too much weight.

So he just needs _something_ to happen, he needs an emergency.

* * *

Cristina Yang charts. She is off of Teddy's service and today is really a lazy day so there simply isn't much to do but charting. Well at least this is what she ought to do but in fact she just stares at her current chart without actually seeing it. Lost in thoughts her mind is spinning around images, memories and feelings appearing on her mind for a short time and then vanishing again. Somehow her heart isn't able to decide what to feel – but one thing she knows for sure: No matter what she feels, it definitely is related to him, to Owen.

There are many feelings inside of her without one marking territory. On the one hand she is mad at Owen: He yelled at her that she had killed their baby, but he had held her hand while she did it; he kicked her off of Teddy's service and he knows how important it is to her to learn from Teddy, to become that Cardio Goddess. On the other hand she feels deeply hurt and desperate: He said this is not the life he envisioned for himself – and that cut a deep wound into her heart. She loves him – truly and deeply, like she never loved anyone before. But yesterday he made it very clear he is not happy with her.

_Why do you think it took me so long to open up to you? You thought I was afraid of committing myself to you!? I was afraid of loving you too much – and I do. I was afraid of this – of someday maybe losing you._

Deep down inside she knew he is grieving about the child she decided not to have and if she only could she would have wanted to comfort him – but she didn't know how without hurting him even more.

Silently she curses the day she got pregnant.

* * *

Back down in the ER Owen has to stop himself from exclaiming a way too excited "Yes!" as an ambulance stops in front of the ER doors. The paramedic jumps out and informs him about the car victim's injuries.

April comes up behind him.

"What do we have?"

"Car crash, multiple fractures. He needs surgery at once."

"May I scrub in with you?" she asks eagerly.

"Sure, follow me!"

In the OR a nurse suddenly interrupts Owen's now full on the patient concentrated thoughts.

"Dr. Hunt, you got paged!"

"Who is it?"

"It's from some Dr. Gordon. It says 'Meet me at pathology. Now!'." Hearing that Owen raises his head.

"Dr. Gordon? He's not even working here anymore." He remembers he dismissed him one or two months ago now, after he showed some very inappropriate behavior because his wife had died. Owen recommended him to see a therapist._ Maybe he feels better now again and wants his job back _Owen thought.

"So are you choosing to ignore the page, Dr. Hunt?" The nurse enquires.

"I'm in surgery now, this has to wait."

* * *

Meanwhile Cristina's pager goes off exactly the same second like Owen's does. She reads the message: "Meet me at pathology. Now!" It was from some Dr. Gordon – she heard that name before, but can't recall who it is at that moment.

"Anything interesting?" Lexie, who sits next to her – also charting, wants to know.

"Somebody wants to meet me at pathology – doesn't sound very interesting if you ask me!"

"Probably better than charting." Lexie comments.

"There's some truth in it." Cristina admits. "Let's see what Dr. Gordon from pathology wants."

"I'll join you – nothing better to do." Lexie mumbles and follows her.

* * *

Owen sighs and lets his scalpel fall to the ground. April sadly watches him waiting for him to say the words, but he remains silent.

"Dr. Hunt?" She addresses him. But Owen is deep in thoughts: _Why do I feel like I screw up everything lately?_

"Owen?" April grabs his arm, he gives her a pitiful look. He just is not able to say the words. April understands.

"Time of death 11:32 a.m." She finally says it.

"I think I'll just stay for a few more minutes." Owen mutters.

"Okay then." April pats his shoulder and leaves.

He doesn't feel ready to face the world behind those OR doors where he maybe runs into Cristina some time. On the one hand he doesn't want to look her into the eyes. But on the other he wants to see her, to talk to her, to fix things. He wants to turn back time to where it all began when they were unconcerned and light-hearted, losing themselves in the sensation of loving each other – exchanging glances and flirts and stealing some kisses.

_My body's aching for warmer days._

* * *

Being followed by Lexie Cristina walks down the corridor towards the pathology. She opens the door and Lexie closes it behind them. At the other side of the room she sees a man who looks strangely familiar to her, but she isn't sure who exactly he is apart from the fact that he probably is this Dr. Gordon.

"Gordon, right? So you paged?" Cristina enquires. The man's eyes confusedly go back and forth between her and Lexie.

"Why is she here?" He mutters to himself.

"What?" Cristina raises her eyebrows. "Whatever, so you paged? Anything important?" She starts getting annoyed with this weird guy.

"Where's Hunt?" He keeps muttering to himself. Cristina rolled with her eyes.

"So if there's no emergency or something, I guess, we're better leaving." She takes Lexie's arm. "I think Creepy over here has lost his mind…" She whispered to her and turns to leave the room again.

"Get yourself together." She hears Creepy talk to himself and the next thing she then hears is a loud bang and Lexie scream.

_**I had this idea - it's not entirely new, I know, but I just felt that something else should have happened at this point of the Show. So tell me if I should continue. Well, at least in my own head I will continue, but I need to know if it's worth to express it and write it down.  
I'm also open to any suggestions how to continue.**_


	2. Maybe I need you

**_This chapter was everything, but easy._**

2. Maybe I need you

_Love will tell you, you are beautiful over and over again. But love is not perfect and will sometimes forget when you need to hear it most: "You are beautiful." Don't forget this. Maybe love stays, maybe love can't, maybe love shouldn't._

* * *

Terrified Cristina looks down where Lexie sunk to the floor. She is conscious but blood wets her scrub pants, she obviously got shot in the leg, which she holds gasping. Cristina is about to bend down to her when an alarmed part of her mind wondered: _Shot? She got shot!?_ She turns around to where the shot came from and sees a rather relaxed Dr. Gordon non-chalantly holding a gun in his right hand.

_Okay, keep cool, Cristina, you've been here before! Don't freak out!_

"Um… she got shot." _Are you stupid? He shot her! He probably knows that…hopefully._ "She needs surgery." Creepy stares at her in disbelief for a moment and shakes his head.

"You're not going anywhere."

_That's what I thought._

"Sit against that wall." With his gun he points at the wall opposite the door. "Both of you." Cristina looks down to Lexie who obviously isn't able to walk. "Now!" Creepy yells. Cristina reaches under Lexie's arms and drags her through the room positing her against the wall so she could sit upright. Lexie closes her eyes, leaning against the wall she presses her fingers onto her wound. Cristina glances up at Gordon to her relief she doesn't find him pointing his gun at her but walking up and down the room, fumbling with his pager. He then approaches them.

"Give me your cell phones and your pagers." He commands, she does what she is told to and helps Lexie. He takes them and puts them on a table on the opposite wall of the room. Cristina looks around searching for anything that would get her out of there but as Lexie lowly moans in pain she knows she just cannot leave her behind – wounded. Instead she takes off her own lab coat in order to bandage Lexie's leg with it. She tries to rip off some of the cloth, but it is very thick and she isn't strong enough. _It always looks so freaking easy when they do it in those movies! Damn!_ Instead she bandages Lexie's leg with the whole coat.

* * *

After Owen scrubbed out he finds he was paged three more times: Once for another emergency in the ER, twice by Dr. Gordon. He doesn't pay much attention to the latter hurrying down to the ER.

He found most doctors of the hospital were already gathered there for three mountain climbers who were buried beneath an avalanche and are brought to the ER. He and Bailey take care over one but Owen thinks he could use some more help, he looks around and finds everyone busy.

"Aren't there any residents available?" He asked Bailey who also takes a look around.

"Yang is on my service today, can't see her anywhere. She might be available." She suggests but as she sees the look on Owen's face quickly adds: "Oh and I can't see Little Grey anywhere either – she's also on my service today." He is definitely not in the mood to face Cristina right now, so he decides to page Lexie. Looking at his pager he discovers he had again been paged by this Dr. Gordon. _This is getting weird._ He thought.

"So page Little Grey then." He commands and concentrates on the patient who has major frostbites on his extremities and a damaged rib cage. After a while Owen glances at his clock: He paged Lexie 20 minutes ago and she still hasn't shown up yet.

"Where's Grey? She should be here by now?"

"Little Grey?" Mark asks entering the trauma room to inspect the frostbites. "She is very dutiful, maybe she hasn't heard it. Page her again." He defends Lexie. Owen fumbled out his pager and discover he was paged three more times by this ominous Dr. Gordon.

"What the hell?" He mutters.

"Pardon?" Mark asks.

"I got paged for the umpteenth time by some Dr. Gordon who wants to meet me at pathology." He takes a look around and addresses an intern. "You, go down to pathology and find out what Gordon wants, come back and tell me." Grunting he pages Grey again. This really is a hell of a day.

* * *

Cristina bandaged Lexie's shot thigh as good as possible with her lab coat. Now – without her lab coat – she is freezing in this dark and cold pathology. Creepy sits halfway across the room facing them paying attention to every move they make, every now and then he pages someone. Cristina wonders how he came into possession of a pager. Does he work here? Suddenly there are noises outside the door. Creepy jumps up and approaches the door glancing back to where Lexie and Cristina sit every few seconds. Somebody pushes the handle and tries to open the door. Gordon unlocks the door.

"Hunt?" he shouts. Cristina raises her head. _Hunt? Why would he want Owen to come down here?_ Creepy slightly opened the door.

"Dr. Hunt sends me…" Said whoever was out there and then he must have seen the gun in Gordon's hand because he can be heard gasping and saying confusedly: "Gun? You have a gun?" Gordon raises the gun and points it at whoever's out there. "D- don't!" Cristina hears him running away and then a shot.

"Damn!" Creepy says aloud. He opens the door and drags a not-so-alive intern in. Cristina was horrified. What was he up to? What were his intentions? Why did he want Owen to come down here? Silently Cristina hopes Owen was too busy to come.

* * *

"Didn't you say you paged Little Grey?" Sloan cautiously asks – he is aware of Owen's tense mood.

"I did, half an hour ago. And I did send this intern to find out what's going on in pathology half an hour ago. But nothing seems to work here anymore." Owen is steaming – this day almost everything goes wrong. He thinks about Cristina. He feels desperate thinking about her. Torn inside he doesn't know what he should do when he sees her next time. _You never let me in, but what I feel matters. It should matter something to you. And maybe I need you._ At least this mountain climber seems to survive.

"Miller, go down to pathology!" He addresses another intern. "And then get back immediately and tell me what's going on! If you see Grey anywhere on your way, tell her to come here at once!"

* * *

Creepy seems to get more desperate the longer they are down there. He just paces up and down the pathology. Lexie is now very pale and breathing heavily but there is nothing Cristina could do now that would help her.

Suddenly they once more hear someone approaching the door and knocking at it.

"Hunt?" Creepy asks again.

"N-no." someone says and then he audibly runs away. Creepy starts pacing again – cursing.

"Yang!" he suddenly addresses her.

"Yes?" She responds startled. _Why does he know my name?_

"Come here! Which pager is yours?" She gets up and makes her way to the table where he put the pagers while he holds the gun to her back.

"This one." She points at her pager.

"Go back." He commands and she slowly moves towards where she sat.

* * *

Ten minutes later the intern returns.

"Dr. Hunt!" He is completely out of breath. "Dr. Hunt there is blood on the floor!"

"Where?"

"In the corridor, there are traces of blood leading to pathology. But the door is closed and someone inside asked me if I was you. And as I ran away I met a nurse who swore she heard a shot some time ago." Owen looks at Mark and Bailey whose faces show an alarmed expression.

"Should I call a lockdown?" He wonders loudly. Mark nodded. Bailey just looks in the distance. He again takes out his pager to call a lockdown seeing he was paged again. His heart skips a beat reading he got paged by Cristina. The page says exactly the same like Dr. Gordon's page: 'Meet me at pathology! Now!'

"Dr. Sloan, call the police. I'll be back soon!" He needs to get out of here – his mind spinning around worrying about Cristina. He is mad at her, yes. He is hurt, yes. But whatever there is she needs to be safe. He decides to call her. He locks himself in a small closet and dials her number.

* * *

Cristina's thoughts are drifting off to Owen and their fight. _It shouldn't be like that! We shouldn't be like that! We should've talked._

Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by her ringing cell phone. Creepy jumps and runs to the table with the phones.

"Yang, come here. Now!" Cristina hurries to Creepy glancing on her cell she reads Owen's name on the screen.

"Take the call and put on the loudspeakers. Only say what I allow you to say."

Cristina does what she is told to do, while Creepy holds his gun to her head.

"Owen?"

"Cristina? Where are you?" His voice sounds worried and still she can hear this broken tone in it. She looks at Creepy for a assurance to answer, he nods.

"I'm at… pathology." She can't stop her voice from being shaky.

"At pathology? What's going on? An intern said there was blood and a shot? Who is with you?" She again looks at Gordon who points at himself and at Lexie.

"I'm here with… um Dr. Gordon and Lexie and an intern, I think he is dead. Lexie got shot." Lexie whimpers as an answer.

"The intern is dead? Lexie got shot? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alri-"

"Enough!" Creepy interrupts her. "Go back to your wall. Hunt, this is Dr. Gordon. If you want to see your wife alive one last time, come down here at once. And alone! I'm serious. I'll kill her if you won't." After Creepy finished there is silence. Cristina tries to make sense of all this, tries to connect those dots but she can't see what all this is about. _He wants to kill me? He wants Owen to come down here? He wants Owen! I'm just the bait!_ She wonders if Owen still loves her or if he hates her now after this fight. _Please don't hate me, Owen. I'm begging you! I hurt you and our love is hurt. But maybe I need you._ But she knows him. He always had this savior complex. _I'm just the bait! He wants him!_

"Owen! Don't!" She shouts.

"Shut up!" Gordon yells back, he comes over and kicks her into her stomach. She screams.

"Cristina! I'll be right there." Cristina hears Owen saying and then he hangs up.

* * *

Owen stands frozen in his movement in a closet. He thinks about Cristina. Her voice sounded so shaky and scared. Gordon hurt her. She screamed. This bastard harmed his wife.

They fought and he was hurt, but still:

_This is the woman I love, you shoot her, you touch her – then I will kill you!_

Still. He would never let anyone do any harm to her. Before he knows what he's doing he's running down to pathology. _Don't do anything stupid!_ A part of his mind tells him, but a big part only screams: _CRISTINA!_ As he arrives at pathology he sees those traces of blood and wonders if it is Lexie's.

He knocks at the door.

"Gordon! It's me! I'm alone! We're going to have an exchange. I come in and you release the woman! Let them go!"

"Hunt!" A voice at the other side of the door says. "You're only one man, I give you one woman in exchange. That's all I can offer."

Owen sighs.

"Okay then, let her out!"

"You!" Gordon shouts. "Get up and go out!"

"I can't walk." Owen hears Lexie's weak voice. He looks around. Fortunately he spots a wheelchair a few feet away.

"Then crawl." Apparently it takes Lexie some time to crawl her way to the door but then Owen hears Gordon unlocking it. Lexie crawls out Gordon standing behind her, pointing his gun right at Owen. Owen helps Lexie into the wheelchair and then faces the gunman.

"Step in, Hunt." Owen cautiously follows the order and Gordon closes the door behind him. Owen's heart sinks as he sees Cristina. She seems so small and weak sitting there. Her eyes focus on him telling him she's scared. He feels the urge to run to her and hold her in his arms, protect her.

"Cristina" He whispers.

"Owen" She mouths.

Owen feels a gun points at his temple.

"Now make yourself comfortable and watch your wife die." Gordon contemptuously whispers into Owen's ear.


	3. Nothing to lose

_**I don't know if this is good - I really doubt it. I never planned to be brutal.**_

3. Nothing to lose

_I never meant to fire, you know. I know, you never meant to fire, lover. I know we never meant to hurt each other. I still love you, like the moons love their planets they circle around. I think of happy when I think of you. You were the first mile when my heart broke for a sweat._

Cristina stares at the two men in front of her in disbelief. Owen's heart sinks and he swallows hard very conscious of the gun pointed at his head.

"You said you won't harm her if I came down here." He manages to say.

"No, I said you should come down if you wanted to see her alive one last time. I said I'd kill her if you wouldn't come here. I never said I wouldn't kill her if you do."

Cristina tries to fight her numbness, tries to move, tries to get out of here. Slowly she lifts herself up, leaning her weight against the wall.

"Sit back Yang!" Gordon shouts noticing her movement. "Otherwise I kill him first – and that's not what I planned." Cristina searches for Owen's eyes finding them she can't read the emotions they show. She never saw that mix of emotions in his eyes.

Owen feels fear. Not fear of losing his life in the first place, but fear of losing his sense of life. Still there is pain and hurt somewhere in the back of his heart – but mostly there is this fear overtaking him piercing with little thorns right into his heart. Gordon walks towards Cristina still pointing his gun at him.

"Don't move, Yang, or I'll shoot and kill this man, the Chief." He spits out the last words. "Your husband – do you want me to kill him?" Cristina's eyes show a mix of defiance and fear of death. Her gaze flits to Owen releasing a small tear while Creepy approaches her. Owen is desperate to help her. He wants to hold her in his arms, tell her everything's alright, protect her, soothe her, let her know his love, let her know he's not going anywhere without her.

As Gordon hits her with his knee into her stomach again Cristina isn't able to breathe anymore for a few seconds. Gasping for air she sinks back to the floor. Looking into Owen's eyes the color she focuses on turns from blue to black till everything is black around her and then blue appears back in her field of vision. Seeing Cristina suffering like that the last bit of rationality leaves Owen: Before he can think anything at all he attacks Gordon, who raises his gun again, from behind. He pushes down the hand with the gun and knocks his hand with all his force against Gordon's chin which produces a cracking sound. At the same time Owen hears a shot and feels a sharp pain on his shin. Both men groan in pain and kiss the dust.

All of this happens so fast – almost too fast for Cristina to understand what really happens. But one thing she knows for sure: Owen is shot.

"Owen!" She screamed. Ignoring the pain in her stomach she crawls to him. He puts his arm around her and tries to get up, but the pain is acute and Gordon is faster.

"Get your hands off of the girl!" He commands menacing with the gun. Blood runs down his chin and he speaks a little slurred.

"Don't touch her again!" Owen snarls but aware of Gordon's advantage namely the gun he reluctantly lets Cristina go. Losing body contact of each other again is like physical pain. When he just holds her he feels like nothing could ever harm them. When she just clings to him she feels like she is protected from everything.

Gordon now points his gun at her.

"Stay back, Hunt, this time it won't be you who will be shot if you move."

"You have no right!" He hisses through gritted teeth trying to ignore the scorching pain in his left leg, shifting all his weight onto the right leg.

"Oh, I have. This is my eye for an eye. You took my wife – I take yours!" He glares at Owen, who is speechless for a few seconds.

"I did not kill your wife! It was an accident! She was in an accident!"

"You let her die on your table!"

"There was nothing I could have done to prevent her death! She had massive internal bleedings."

"You should have tried harder!"

"There was nothing-" Owen wants to repeat but is interrupted by Gordon.

"SHUT UP!" He shouts and gets even closer to Cristina sneaking one arm around her waist, stroking the gun across the soft skin of her cheek. At the touch of his arm around her Cristina feels disgust growing inside of her. Her mind frantically tries to find a solution for this, an exit. But there is none. Seeing this bastard touch Cristina everything inside of Owen tightens.

"Don't touch her!" He snarls again, now his voice is nothing but a dangerous threat.

"This drives you crazy, right?" Gordon whispers evilly and moves his hand further up to Cristina's breast.

"Don't touch me!" She hisses.

"Say your last words, Yang!" He spits out squeezing her breast. Sensing death right ahead her throat becomes dry. Searching for Owen's eyes, who looks like a predator ready to attack, she pleads with him without saying anything not to do anything stupid. She wants to tell him, she loves him, she doesn't want that fight to be the last thing they shared together, she wants those forty years he once promised.

"Owen…" _I'm sorry._ She wants to say, but her voice cracks.

Owen is no longer able to form reasonable thoughts. His mind gives up trying to take control finding a rational solution but gives room for his instincts. This man, this bastard threatens his wife. _Touches_ her – his wife, his love, his life, his everything. For one last time the reason in him pipes up saying _What's left when she dies? You have nothing to lose._ Then he jumps completely forgetting and not noticing at all his leg was shot.

Surprised by Owen's sudden attack Gordon shoots in his direction without aiming properly. Owen's feels another sharp pain in his right upper arm. Cristina frees herself from Creepy's grip and without thinking she attacks him from behind – jumping at his back she tries to push down the gun. But he shoots again hitting Owen's lower abdomen. He falls to the ground groaning in pain.

"NO!" Cristina screams, he shakes her off and she too falls to the ground. Terrified she looks up at his determined face while he points his gun at her.

"This is it!" He tells her.

"Cristina…" She hears Owen's weak voice.

Suddenly the door is forced open and policemen enter the room. Cristina hears two shots. The first hits Gordon. The second – fired by a falling Gordon – hits Cristina into her left shoulder. The pain is sharp and burning. Everything around her seems to spin.

"Cristina…" She hears her name again. While the room is filled by policemen she crawls over to him. With her right hand she examines where Owen got shot in the abdomen – fortunately it's just a graze.

"Owen" With bloody fingers she caresses his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." He whispers. There are a lot of things to say – but not right now. She reaches down to him kissing him lightly.

They both are put onto gurneys and wheeled out of pathology to be brought into the OR.

* * *

_**Like I said: I really doubt if this was good. I think there will be one last chapter to write - I just wanted to prevent the cheating, which was so out of character for Owen - we all know that.**_


	4. Piece of you

4. Piece of you

Cristina sits in Owen's recovery room holding his hand, her head lying on the mattress. Her shoulder is bandaged and hurts – but she wasn't hit badly so she hasn't got to stay in the hospital. It took a little longer to fix Owen's wounds than expected but by now he should wake up every minute and Cristina waits for this.

She knows this incident fixes nothing but it made it clear they can't just ignore each other and hope things go right by themselves. And she now also knows she's not willing to lose him.

As Owen wakes up he feels besides post-op pains a small very familiar hand in his and as he opens his eyes he sees a bunch of curls splayed on the mattress next to his hand. Cristina faces him a little afraid how he might react because before that insane gunman entered their hospital they weren't talking. She is afraid he hates her. But he smiles.

"Hey." He says weakly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my shoulder is fine." She answers raising her head from the mattress still holding his hand. He squeezes hers lightly.

"Owen…" She begins knowing that this moment probably isn't the best of all moments to start talking, but she just can't hold it any longer.

"Yes?" He asks looking in the anxious face of the woman he knows he loves with his whole but slightly broken heart.

"Owen, don't… don't hate me. Please." Her voice is only a whisper, hardly audible. She lowers her look on their entwined fingers.

"Cristina…" His face turns darker. "I could never hate you. I can't."

"I know I hurt you." She thought a lot about this during his surgery and until he finally woke up, and now she just has to talk. "But, I couldn't do it. That wouldn't have been me. I… I wish I would have wanted it, but that's not me and I can't change myself like that. And I don't want to." Looking into his eyes she can read pain in them. "And now I know, you sacrificed yourself for me when you came with me and held my hand. You gave a piece of yourself. I can see that now. But I won't give up on you, I want to work things out. But I need you to see me." She falls silent just looking at him.

"It's a loss… for me. I don't know what it is for you, but to me it's a loss of someone I would have loved. I need to grieve." He says closing his eyes and taking deep breaths but never letting go off her hand. Seeing his pain and grieve and hurt heart is the most painful thing she ever experienced. She feels tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Owen… I don't want to lose you." She sobs. He reaches out with his weak hand and wipes away a tear with his thumb.

"You won't." He reaches behind her back and draws her face closer to his. On her lips pining for him, his love, he lays the softest of all kisses.

* * *

_**This is short but this would have been a point from which things could have been fixed without more hurt. Thank you for your Attention.**_


End file.
